They're Hers
by baby-rose15
Summary: Four men in black suits just standing waiting. Like sentinels of a near apocalypse. A missed apocalypse she has to remind herself, even as she breaks into a run crossing the empty concrete to them. (Warning spoilers inside. Potential End to Hunt.)


**Warning Spoilers ahead for **_**Target**_**. **

**If you've seen it then this is the scene that my brain produced after words for the end of **_**Hunt**_**. I own nothing.**

* * *

They're Hers

She left her gun. It had to stay behind. They told her it wasn't an option. She wanted to go, she wanted to meet them there then the gun stayed behind. She'd known it was coming though. Hadn't even pressed to take it, argued, or anything. It didn't matter the badge was what it would take to get her as close as possible and so that's what she had. Didn't stop her hip from feeling completely empty. Didn't stop her from feeling completely vulnerable in one of the most secure places in the world.

She forgot to button her coat so it's billowing out around her as she strides through the crowds. She's trying not to run. Not to alarm anyone because there's really no reason to be alarmed. Even if she is in a jittery state, seeing demons in every corners, shadows lurking, waiting.

Crowds thin until she's alone following the signs to the private jets. She has to flash the badge as a bored homeland security guy moves to stop her. She doesn't have the time. She needs to be there. She needs this to be over.

The little hallway keeps going signs overhead indicating what parking spots they offer the best access to. Along with who owns them. It's not till the very last door on the left that she's where she needs to be though.

It's not even locked when she pushes on the release it just lets her out into the brisk whipping February air on the largest open space open space in the five boroughs. Her hair tumbles out or the knot she'd twisted it into on the way over but it doesn't matter because she can see them not a hundred yards away.

Four men in black suits just standing waiting. Like sentinels of a near apocalypse. A missed apocalypse she has to remind herself, even as she breaks into a run crossing the empty concrete to them.

Just as she approaches one of them shifts. Presses a finger to his ear and turns to her. "They'll be here any minute." So she takes her place next to the men in black feeling distinctly out of place in the vibrant red. But she's finally able to breath as the learjet comes into view. Taxiing over from whatever runway it landed on.

It feels like it's mocking her desperation. Her need for time to move quicker, even as it slows its pace preparing to stop. After what seems like an eternity the propellers shut down, and she can see the captain inside powering down the rest of the plane.

It's then that the door opens magically transforming into stairs to allow those aboard to deplane. Theres a man in a suit first, she doesn't recognize him but she doesn't care because the next face through the door is Castle. He smiles that beautiful, insanely, happy smile that she thought she was never going to see again for her before he makes his way out. A tear slips out running down her cheek, before they are falling freely as he turns to help Alexis out of the plane.

She looks ok, no signs of physical damage. That's what counts for now, she's even laughing at something Castle must of said. That's what moves her from the spot with the four horsemen, to the spot with what is her family. With the man and his daughter that somehow broke into her heart and made them hers. She has to be with them now. Because she couldn't be before.

Breaking out into a run, her long legs eat up what is left between them colliding with their tangled bodies as she wraps her arms around both of them. She feels Castle's arm respond instantly wrapping around her holding her to him immediately. Warm and solid and everything she needs right now. But she can feel Alexis's hold too. Not as strong as her fathers but still there. Holding on.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She says into the girls hair, and that's when she feels Alexis's fingers curl into her coat. Even as Castle presses a kiss to her own temple. They just hold on for a minute. They're hers and she's never letting them out of her sight again. A throat clears behind them and she realizes the sentinels are waiting to escort them back inside.

Releasing them all she can do is offer a soft smile for them stepping back letting them be their own unit again. But Castle doesn't let her get that far before he tangles her fingers with his free hand. "Too late. You're stuck with us." He tells her with a soft grin.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be." She gives his hand a squeeze. That's all he needs for now. They'll yell about this later. She'll tell him she would have gone with him. He'll say that they weren't doing enough that she had no jurisdiction over there any way that she needed to be here. She'll counter that her place is helping him get his daughter. Even if that means shedding her badge and and the power that comes with it. Because when it comes down to it, him and his daughter, their her's and no one gets to take that away from her. Never again.

But for now she settles for rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand as they walk back inside the terminal.

* * *

**Man the two parter gets me ever year. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
